


Don't Fall in Love with Me

by sockslwt



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Buzzfeed Video, Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, I hate tags here we go, Law student!Jared, M/M, Mutual Pining, Psych major!danneel, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, baker!Jensen, be warned i suck at titles, i know nothing about psychology i'm sorry if this doesn't even make sense just go with it, introvert!jensen, potential smut... if i end up writing it, warnings in notes before chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockslwt/pseuds/sockslwt
Summary: Danneel wants to graduate, Jensen wants to reach out of his comfort zone, and Jared just thought he could help since he's friendly. After only one week, everything is a little different than what they anticipated from the project; no one expected these results.* * *Danneel asks Jensen and Jared - who have never met - to be in a fake-relationship for her psychology project. For seven days, the two need to follow a five count plan, live and sleep together, and vlog their experience. The five count plan goes as follows: 1 date night with an actual couple, 2 nice things for the other that are completely unplanned, 3 dates (each plans one and one is planned together), 4 texts a day if they aren't together, and 5 meals over the course of the week.Based onthisBuzzfeed video.





	1. Coffee and a Cute Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the one and only top note that will be long, I promise.
> 
> 1\. I'm Em! It's been a long time since I last wrote a fic, but as soon as I saw [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irWodlcSBbQ) video I knew I wanted to write a fic based on it. I hope I do a deent enough job that you all enjoy this.
> 
> 2\. I will write beginning notes before every chapter with warnings. I plan for this to be a lighthearted fic, but I will update on anything that might be a tad triggering (i.e. alcohol, depression, anxiety attacks, smut, etc). I have anxiety and depression and I've already noticed how I'm allowing that to influence how I write Jensen's character. It shouldn't be too bad. 
> 
> **3\. DISCLAIMER:** This piece is a work of **fiction.** I am **not** affiliated with Supernatural, The CW, or any of the real people I use as characters in this story. None of this is based on true events or based in reality, so enjoy it for what it is, blah blah blah. 
> 
> 4\. I will post this first chapter now, but I am unsure of when the rest will be uploaded. I am a first year, second semester college student. Please be patient. I want to make sure this is good for all of us. 
> 
> * * * 
> 
> Chapter 1 notes:
> 
> 1\. Introduction! This is a short chapter // Word count ~ 1,600  
> 2\. No warnings for this chapter. Just obvious attraction.

There was a dramatic pause on the other side of the call before a giant, audible gulp of air and a rushed “so, you’re still willing to do this right?” Danneel sounded anxious, almost like she was convinced that he would change his mind on helping her now that it was really about to happen. And honestly, she wasn’t too far off. Danneel knows Jensen like the back of her own hand and she wasn’t wrong to assume that he was getting cold feet because he _was_ getting cold feet. When he agreed to help her there was a light dusting of snow on the ground and a crispness to the air that stung his cheeks each time he decided to step outside. At that time, it was an easy promise to make because the plans seemed distant. It was nothing to worry about. But now, it was definitely something to worry about. The snow had melted and the air became warm and breezy. Every time the wind blew he didn’t cringe in fear of the cold sting, but took a deep inhale instead, simply enjoying the drifting scent of blooming flowers. Now, his promise was so close and he could feel it’s impending awkwardness. 

Jensen was walking around campus blindly in another one of his so-called “ponder sessions” trying to convince himself that this was a good idea; he said yes to it earlier for all the right reasons and he just had to remind himself of them again now. Practically lost all thanks to his aimless wandering, Jensen reached a coffee shop that he had never been to before despite being a last semester Senior. It was too far from his dorm rooms throughout the years, but not too far from most of his classes on campus this semester. Pausing in front of the entrance and looking up at the sign, he sighed deeply and scuffed his shoes on the pavement. 

“Jensen?” 

He had almost forgotten he still hadn’t answered her. “Yes, Danni, and before you ask: yes, I’m sure. I would do anything to help you with your final project, you know that! Just… remind me of the details one more time?”

A small squeal came through the speakers. Jensen knew he was doing the right thing for himself and for Danni. She was the most amazing friend and he owed her this little favor to help her finish her final project. More than that, he also owed it to himself to try out meeting new people and experiencing more of the world than the bubble he has created for himself.

“Yes! So, for my psychology research, I asked you and my other friend Jared to pretend to be a couple for a week. Obviously, you don’t know Jared and he doesn’t know you, so I’ll be observing the behaviors of two strangers forced to interact as a couple. I’ll lay out the specific details later when you get to meet him, but know that I’ll be asking both of you to vlog your experience. Basically, you just have to pretend to date! I know you’re shy and afraid of vulnerability like this, but Jared is an amazing guy, who I think you could become good friends with, and so I think this will be good for both of you. Truly. Plus, cuffing season just ended and I know how rough that is when you’re single, so now you can have a taste of a relationship without the real deal and for a shorter time than what it would be when you’re cuffed. Make sense? Jensen really, I think this will be good for you. And Jared. And obviously me. My ability to graduate depends on this project -- no pressure -- and I really can’t thank you enough for helping out and-”

“Danni, Jesus. You’re rambling.”

“Right, right. Sorry. Really though, thank you. Ah, shit, I have to go. I’ll shoot you a text later with a packing list. Don’t forget to pack tonight and please be on time to the diner to meet me and Jared tomorrow morning okay? Remember, it’s 9:30 AM. Don’t be a sleepy head. Okay… ah, okay. Love you Jenny. Bye!” 

_Click._ Just like that she was gone in a whirlwind of her own making. It wasn’t atypical of Danneel, and Jensen wondered how he has been her best friend since they met during orientation despite their drastic differences. Danni was a never ending ball of energy, a flirt, a partier, and the center of attention even when she didn’t try to be. Jensen on the other hand? He was the quiet, thoughtful, slow-paced, introvert who kept his life as orderly as possible. 

It might be late to start branching out in his last semester ever of college, but Jensen figured it was necessary if he was going to really move out into the real world. _Burst the bubble Jensen. You can do this._ It seemed trivial, but Jensen was deciding to try a lot of new things lately. He wasn’t saying no to all of the invitations given to him by classmates and friends like he used to in the past and he’s trying to visit new places to break from his routine. Today’s break in the routine looked like getting coffee at the new coffee shop in the Law School section of campus: Legal Grounds. 

~ * ~ 

The line was incredibly long and the wait felt even longer. He had been standing in line - behind a very cute, very tall man - for what felt like forever, but he finally made it to second in line. Jensen awkwardly had to rush a look over the menu because he had been distracted by the attractive man in front of him up until this point. He couldn’t help it. It was technically his last day of being single and the guy was gorgeous… or at least, he was from the back. He was taller than Jensen, which is quite a feat, and well built. He had broad shoulders that led to a slimmer waist, and while Jensen couldn’t see much under the man’s hoodie, he could tell that the man had a well-defined back. Not only that, but the man had silky looking brown hair that just about brushed his shoulders, but was tucked under a beanie. He was truly stunning. 

The man behind the counter, a tiny guy that Jensen knows from his literature class smiles up at Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome as he exclaims, “Hey! Usual order Jay-bird?” The alleged Jay-bird, bobs his head in a nod and in a smooth, slightly Texan accented voice responds with “Osric, you’re a lifesaver. Of course the usual.” Osric laughs softly and mumbles out the order of one “medium Americano, 2% milk, three sugars and one extra chocolate chip muffin” to the other person working behind the counter before exchanging small talk with Mr. Jay-bird. After a small interaction, the man ordering begins to step to the side to the wait counter and waves off Osric by saying, “well, I don’t want to hold up the line. I’ll see you later anyways. You know me and my need for a fix.”

Jensen was mesmerized by the soft, yet raspy intonation of the voice with a slight Texan twang that reminded him of home matched with an all too sunny personality from the already perfect looking man. Clearly, this was his “single as fuck” brain falling into a state of infatuation and it was just another sign that he really, really needed to try meeting new people and get a taste of a relationship - that won’t escalate to anything serious - so he can just get it out of his system. Right now, he’s really just too desperate. So, with a slight shake of his head he steps up to the counter ready to order.

After ordering - a Cafe Mocha with skim milk, no added sweetener - he steps to the side where the man who had been before him was standing. Fortunately, or maybe not so fortunately for Jensen, their orders are called at the same time. The man smiles at him, all bright, white, and toothy as they stepped up to the counter to prep their drinks before leaving. Jensen adds some raspberry syrup to his drink as the other man dumps another two sugar packets into his. 

“I notice you’re watching me add this sugar with a look that implies you think I’m crazy. I’m guessing you heard my order already had some sugar in it, huh?” The man laughs airily and Jensen nearly spills his drink.

“ _Some_ sugar? I wouldn’t call three sugars _some_.” Jensen replies sarcastically and instantly regrets it. When has Jensen ever been sassy? 

A sharp laugh with a bowed head that caused the stray hairs not tucked into the beanie to fly into the man’s face surprises Jensen. The man only continues to laugh before looking up with a smirk, “I have a sweet tooth. Sue me.” 

“Hey, your heart attack isn’t my problem. Add as much sugar to your life as you want to man,” was Jensen’s next reply and, again, he wanted to smack himself silly. 

With another laugh and an even more playful smirk the man just turns to head out muttering a faint, “Minus the heart attack, I might take you up on that… Sugar.” Paired with a wink on the word sugar, he finally turns around and walks out the door leaving behind a bemused, but slightly bewildered Jensen in his wake.


	2. Day 1: Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one: Move-in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd. 6.2k word count.
> 
>  **Warnings:** None for this chapter. Just lots of fluff, lowkey pining, and an excessive use of italics.

“Damn it Jensen, you said you wouldn’t be late.” 

Of course Danni sounded frustrated and of course Jensen knows that he promised to be on time for this. In his defense though, he set his alarm for an hour earlier than necessary so he could work around snoozes, an accidentally too-long shower, and mishaps of any sort. It’s not his fault that his keys fell from his jacket pocket somewhere in an unknown location. 

Out of breath, he huffs out just that to Danneel. “I didn’t exactly plan to lose my keys, Danni. I’m only five minutes late and I’m almost outside the diner. Calm down. He’ll forgive me! Just tell him that I’ll be right in.” 

There’s a slight pause on her side, which never means anything good, before Danni begins to talk in a timid voice. “Well, actually… Jared isn’t here yet either. He texted me that he slept through his alarm and will be here soon. BUT before you start yelling at me, know that you are my _best friend_ so you’re more obligated to be here on time. Also, I want you here first.”

While listening to that, Jensen had been running across the street and could barely muster enough breath to mutter his response. “God damn it Danni, that is so typical of you.” He skids to a walking pace and tries to catch his breath. He’ll be damned if he runs across the parking lot trying to be close to “on-time” for someone who isn’t even on-time themselves. “I’m hanging up. You suck.”

With that, Jensen pockets his phone and walks leisurely towards the diner’s front door. Walking allows him to catch his breath and by the time he reaches to open the door, he’s breathing normally and his face has hopefully returned to its original coloring. Only, that doesn’t last long because someone reaches for the door just as he does, taking it first and opening it for him. Jensen looks up surprised only to find that the person holding the door is the ridiculously handsome man from the coffee shop with a penchant for sugar. Jensen must look starry-eyed because he sure as hell feels it. How is it his luck that he runs into this stunning man twice in two days? Oh right, it is his luck because the timing is horrible considering he’s about to meet his soon-to-be pretend boyfriend. Plus, it’s not like he would remember Jensen of all people. Right?

“Here you go, Sugar.” 

Wrong. The man clearly does remember Jensen and he’s even using the lame pet name from their little shared joke the day before. He says it with a chuckle and a mega-watt grin that makes Jensen’s stomach flip. All he can do is smile shyly, let out a soft chuckle as he shakes his head, and mumble a ‘thank you Mr. Sweet tooth.’ The man nods and softens his smile as he follows Jensen inside. 

“Table for two?” 

Jensen likes the sound of that, but is caught off guard by the question and only shakes his head. He moves to open his mouth, but is stopped before he even starts. The man from the coffee shop speaks instead. “As lovely as that sounds, we’re not actually together. I’m meeting someone here, if you’ve seen her? Tall, brown-ish red hair. She should be here, I’m a little late.”

At that, Jensen’s head snaps up to look at the man next to him. He couldn’t possibly be talking about Danni, could he? As if to confirm his thoughts, he catches sight of Danni running towards them with a big smile on her face. _It has to be because she sees me and I’ve beat Jared here. It has to be._

It wasn’t. Danni reaches them with a little laugh and a radiant smile. 

“Danneel! Hey, so sorry I’m late. This can’t be a good first impression.” The man next to him - apparently Jared - runs a hand through his hair, which ends up resting against the back of his neck rubbing it as if he’s actually embarrassed. 

Danneel just laughs and smirks at Jensen before replying. “Don’t be. He’s just as late as you are. I guess I’ll just have to get used to both of you being late.” She emphasizes Jensen’s lateness by pointing at him with a pretend condescending look. Jensen has the decency to at least look muffed, but he is still in a bit of shock. Jay-bird is Jared. 

“Wait, you’re my new boyfriend Sugar? This is great news! Nice to meet you officially, I’m Jared.” Before Jensen can even introduce himself, Danneel interrupts with a questioning look shot between them. “Sugar?” Jared simply laughs and extends his hand, which Jensen takes and introduces himself bashfully. _Of course he’s my soon-to-be pretend boyfriend. When has luck ever been on my side? I’ll make an absolute asshat of myself._

~ * ~ 

After sitting down, ordering something to eat, another ballsy joke from Jensen aimed at Jared’s sweet tooth ( _“Oh, Miss? If he’s ordering coffee, we’ll need more sugar than this little handful of packets here.”_ ), an explanation of how said joke came about, and eating, they finally begin to discuss next week. 

As far as Jensen is concerned, getting along with Jared is going to be easy. In fact, they’re already getting along just fine. They have a similar sense of humor and Jared is, for some reason, comforting to be around. Jensen doesn’t feel like his usual closed-off, nervous self. He’s been cracking jokes, laughing at the jokes that Jared tells, and teaming up with Jared to tease Danneel about her facial expressions while they told their story. He’s even relaxed in his chair, which never happens when he’s meeting new people. Usually he’ll feel tense and sit up as straight as possible, as if a rod is holding his back straight and his legs the perfect length apart, but not today. Jared is sitting next to him, yet Jensen doesn’t feel anxious in the slightest. He’s sitting back, not quite slouched over, but not perfectly upright either - essentially he’s comfortable. Comfortable in his own skin around someone new for the first time in forever and it’s a good feeling. Jensen’s even thinking that this was a better idea than he initially anticipated. 

Interrupting Jensen’s thoughts, Danni sits up, signaling that she’s ready to get to the real reason they met for breakfast. She takes a deep breath, then begins to speak, “Well, I’m glad we’ve determined that you two can get along without hurting each other. This makes this experiment a whole lot easier. So, here’s what’s going to happen. Pay close attention.” 

She begins by describing the experiment’s purpose again, which both of them had already been introduced to. Psychology, watching strangers pretend to date, blah blah blah. Next, she informs Jensen that Jared offered to let them live together in his apartment. Jared’s apartment is apparently close to campus and big enough for two since his roommate, a junior, is studying abroad this semester. The rules of the project are to live together as if they’re a real couple, and not only live together but share a bed. The requirements for the week are numbered: 5 meals together over the course of the week, 4 texts to each other per day (if not conversations, which will substitute in), 3 dates (each of them will plan one and the remaining date will be planned together), 2 nice things for the other person that are unplanned and unreciprocated, and 1 date night spent with another real couple, which Danneel says will be herself and her boyfriend of two-years Christian Kane. 

“As for everything else, just do what you’re comfortable with. You don’t have to be affectionate with each other if you’re not okay with it and you’re not obligated to convince people you don’t know that you’re madly in love. You do have to refer to each other as boyfriend though. You’re not just friends for this experiment. That being said, this is an experiment so take note of the reactions of others and how it makes you feel. I’m going to ask that you make video reports not unlike reality TV shows. You need at least one a day, you can do more if you’d like. I’d also ask that you vlog certain aspects of your week. Your dates, surprising each other, general updates from around the house or out on a walk, and for today the move-in. Just act like you normally would. I want to see how your behavior is influenced. You’ll each get a Flip Camera, yeah, I know they’re ancient and I know they’re practically obsolete, but that’s the resource I have. I can’t exactly afford two new GoPros.” She taps her fingers on the table humming a small tune before looking back up at them. “That’s all of it I think. So… any questions?”

~ * ~ 

“Wait! I have an idea. I’ll be right back!” 

Jensen pulled his (over packed) suitcase out of Jared’s trunk and watched in slight awe as Jared leaped into the backseat of the car, grabbed something, then ran in a rush up to his apartment. In the span of the three hours that Jensen had known him, he had realized that Jared was quite an odd combination of characteristics. He was mature and sensible when it fit the situation, he was aware of and in touch with the emotions of himself and others, and easily connected and maintained conversation with people. Yet, he was also a complete child. He was goofy, easily entertained, had a somewhat childish sense of humor, and would get so excited that his entire face would contort into an array of happy emotions. His grin would overtake his face in a flash, and he’d look like a combination of a confused but excited puppy, a little kid on Christmas day, and a giant goofball of an adult with the prettiest features Jensen had ever seen. 

After they finished up at the diner, Jared followed Jensen to Jensen’s to drop off his car. Jared had insisted that he wouldn’t need it since they should do things together for the week and, if not together, they should at least act like any other couple and share the car. _I can see it already,_ he had said. _“Babe! I’m going to the store and taking the car, do you need anything?”_ Jensen had laughed about it, but he couldn’t deny that it sounded quite nice and pulled a little on his heart strings. And that? The little happy ache of his heart? That scared Jensen. He didn’t do relationships – had a bad history with them. Not only that, but this was _fake_. Jared wasn’t really, and never would be, his boyfriend. _Get it together Jensen._

Yet, despite his internal self-scolding, Jensen didn’t get it together in the short drive from his dorm room to Jared’s apartment about 15 minutes away from campus. Nope, not at all together. In the fifteen-minute drive, Jared at the wheel and Jensen shotgun, he, in fact, lost the little remaining control he didn’t even know he had. 

Jared hadn’t even hesitated in the car. He immediately began conversation, but talked about himself after sensing discomfort in Jensen as he attempted a few failed questions about Jensen’s life. Jensen, while more comfortable with Jared than most, was still _Jensen_. He built walls around himself and didn’t like letting people in, not that fast. So, being an absolute god-send, Jared just smiled softly at Jensen – not like he was wounded like most people did, but in an understanding way – then started to talk at length about his own life. 

Jensen learned a few things about Jared during their little chat. 1. Jared was studying law because he had a strong, insatiable urge to help people; 2. Jared’s roommate, a junior named Chad, was his best friend from high school who ended up going to the same school, so it just made sense to room together. He was currently in Ibiza, doing what? Jared wasn’t really sure. They were lucky he was abroad though, because he was rich enough to still pay for his rent of the apartment and allowed Jensen to live there; 3. Jared had two dogs – Danneel had not warned him – but Jared assured him that they were friendly; 4. Jared, like Jensen, had grown up in Texas; 5. Already, Jared had managed to squeeze his way into Jensen’s heart. 

With a bit of a crash, Jared broke Jensen out of his thoughts. Jared had tried to push the door open and continue walking outside, but what really happened was that the door got caught and Jared walked right into it, smushing his face against the window as a result. The loud crash had made Jensen look up in concern, but seeing Jared’s face pressed against the window in a grimace as the door bounced a little on the hinges only made him laugh hysterically. 

As Jared pushed the door open – actually open this time – and walked over to the car, he rubbed his nose and mumbled, “God damn it. I do that all the time and I really don’t get it. Sometimes that door works and sometimes it doesn’t.” He glanced at Jensen, bent over with his hands pressed to his knees laughing. “Oh, c’mon. Really, Jensen? What a supportive boyfriend you are. I could have broken my nose.” 

At that, Jensen only guffawed a little louder, causing Jared to smirk despite his pout. Jensen had a laugh that made his eyes crinkle at the corners and a little hiss of soft, airy laughter escaped through his big smile. Jared wasn’t sure if the slightly lightheaded feeling he was experiencing was because he just banged his head or if it was the rush of affection he suddenly felt for his new _fake_ boyfriend. Jared shook his head softly, his bangs flopping into his face – hopefully to cover the soft pink blush he felt spread over his cheeks. “Listen you…”

Jensen stopped laughing as aggressively, a few chuckles still escaping him, but calmed down enough that he could look up at Jared and stand up straight again. His cheeks hurt from the smile that stretched across his face, but he was okay with that. He needed that laugh to get him to ease his anxiety. He had been nervous about this move-in, but now it didn’t seem so scary. “Sorry, sorry. I know I should be more concerned about your face, but seriously, that was funny. Thank you.”

“Yeah, well, okay Jensen, whatever. You should really be thanking me for how I’m making this easier for us and Danneel. I put the camera on in the apartment, so it’ll film us walking in and getting settled in the main room. Then I’ll carry it around with us.” It was a good idea, and if Jensen were to guess by the proud smile on Jared’s face, he knew it was. 

Jared grabbed Jensen’s carry on and the two walked to Jared’s apartment, thankfully on the first floor. Room 124. Jared unlocked the door, but stood in the doorway blocking Jensen from entering with a mischievous look on his face. “Jared… I’ve only known you for three-ish hours, but I can already tell that that face is not one I want to be seeing. What are you thinking…” 

Jared’s smile only grew.

He grabbed Jensen’s suitcase, rolled it through the door and pushed it towards the wall closest to the door, still not stepping inside. He placed the carry-on next to it, then turned to face Jensen. Before Jensen could ask a second time or even react, Jared scooped Jensen up into his arms bridal style as if Jensen weighed nothing at all. 

With an undignified squeal, Jensen latched his arms around Jared’s neck, worried he was going to be dropped, and yelped. “JARED! What are you _doing?!_ Put me down!” Jared only cackled, his head tipping back. Jensen held on a little tighter, and, if he ignored his immediate fear and thought about it, being carried was kind of hot. Jensen had noticed Jared’s figure the first time he saw him at Legal Grounds, but this only confirmed that he was built. Jared’s arms were _huge_ ; the muscles in his biceps obvious and strong as they held Jensen around his waist and over his legs. Jensen was also pressed tight up against Jared’s chest and could feel the muscle and compactness of him against his side.

Jared squeezed him a little closer, still laughing, then stepped over the threshold of the house. “Welcome home babe! It’s a tradition to carry your partner over the threshold to send off evil spirits and prevent bad luck. I want the best for our fake, week-long relationship.” Jared walked through the main entrance and dropped Jensen carefully onto the couch. 

“Okay, first, don’t tell me you believe in that hoodoo crap like spirits, ghost and demons. Second, why did _I_ have to be the bride figure?” Jensen knew he was whining, but Jared had caught him off guard, and despite his initial fear, he would be stupid to deny that he wanted to be back in his arms. “And don’t tell me it’s because I’m smaller than you are. I’ll have you know I’m 6’1, you’re just a gigantor, you weirdo.”

Jared laughed, smiling affectionately. “Well, the obvious reason is that this is my apartment, so technically, I’m welcoming you into _your_ new house – ours for the week. But, if you want the real reason? It’s because you’re prettier.” 

Any comeback Jensen had rolled right off his tongue at Jared calling him beautiful. He blinked owlishly at him for a second, just sitting there on the couch looking up at Jared. _Yeah right. I’m the pretty one? Has he ever looked in a mirror?_ He opened his mouth, to say what, he wasn’t really sure, but something along the lines of _I’m not the pretty one…_ but then, Jared interrupted him.

“I can see the gears turning in your head Sugar. I might be attractive, but you’re _pretty_ Jensen, and you shouldn’t deny that. Please don’t try to either.” Jensen would have been offended if it weren’t for the way his eyes portrayed no malice or derogatory intention. It looked like he meant it; like Jared really though Jensen was pretty. Usually, Jensen was insecure about that – how men always cat called him for his light pink, plush lips, his long eyelashes, the spattering of freckles across his face, and the firm, round shape of his ass. Somehow, he didn’t find himself offended here though. Jared looked like he meant it as a compliment and Jensen could feel that intention, of how genuine and kind the comment had been, resonating within him. 

With a gruff nod trying to distract from the heat rising to his cheeks, Jensen stood up and pressed his hands to his thighs, dusting off non-existent fuzz. “Okay.” He walked over to his suitcase, back turned to Jared and paused once he got there, hand on the handle. Without turning around, he mumbled another response to Jared: “Thank you.”

~ * ~ 

“JARED! Come get your mongrel dogs. I’m trying to vlog and they keep jumping onto my lap and licking my face!” 

Despite the words he said, Jensen didn’t actually mind all that much. Jared had been right, his dogs were friendly and Jensen was already quite fond of them. He had found them in Jared’s bedroom and they stayed by his side the entire time he unpacked. Jared had given him a drawer, so he was standing in one place giving the dogs the opportunity to get comfy alongside him. Only, it wasn’t necessarily “alongside” him, instead, Harley had circled his ankles sniffing him questioningly and Sadie laid across his feet and slept after licking his ankle once. 

Jared had announced that he was going to clean up the bathroom – which were both a mess from this morning’s rush – and then find something they could eat. While Jared was in the kitchen, Jensen had decided to do a part of his personal vlog, but as he sat on the bed, the dogs got excited that they could reach his face and took advantage by attacking him with kisses. Every time he opened his mouth to talk, one of the two would pounce on him. He couldn’t get a word out in the last five minutes he had been filming.

Jared rushed in, but skid to a stop when he saw the scene in front of him. Jensen was laying starfished on the bed, camera in one hand, and the trying to shove Sadie off his face. Sadie was getting dog slobber all over his face and Harley was laying across his abdomen. Both dogs’ tails were wagging a mile a minute and Jensen was laughing happily, although muffled through a mostly closed mouth, his eyes squinting and face squishing up to the left to protect himself from Sadie’s rough tongue. Jared just smiled softly, grabbing the camera from his pocket and filming for a bit. 

“Jared! Help… me… please!” Jensen yelled again, not realizing Jared was in the room. Jared chuckled softly then snapped his fingers. Both dogs immediately shot up and jumped off the bed running towards Jared. Jared guided them out of the door, then closed it. The dogs whined and scratched from the other side, but Jared just pressed his back against the door and watched as Jensen ran his sleeved arm over his face in an attempt to rid himself of dog slobber. Jensen was still laughing, then looked up at Jared with a giant smile, “My hero.” Jared just smirked, gave a small nod, then stepped outside with the dogs and closed the door behind him. 

Jensen could hear Jared talking to the dogs, jumping around with them as they all pounced, then ran to play. He smiled, turned on his camera, and looked directly at it. 

“Day one. Tuesday. Move-in.” 

With a sigh, Jensen thought about what he wanted to say. “Danni will know this, but I’m guessing whoever grades this project won’t, so I’ll start by talking about myself. My name is Jensen Ackles, I’m a senior, business major, and I’m incredibly introverted. I haven’t had the best luck with friends or relationships in the past, so I build walls and hate letting people in. I’m shy around new people to the point of being uncomfortable. This is going to be an interesting experiment for you to watch.”

Jensen glanced at the door, he could still hear the dogs stomping around on the hardwood floors of the main room. A soft smile creeped its way onto his face. A deep breath, then he continued. “So far, I’m doing better than I expected. Jared is this loud, outgoing, goofball of a man that surprised me instantly. He’s understanding of what my boundaries are, notices when I’m uncomfortable with a topic and changes the course of the discussion, and tries to make sure I’m okay. He doesn’t coddle me with that worried expression so many strangers and even “friends” give me though. He looks at me with understanding and sincerity. I don’t feel scared around him… in fact, I’m rather comfortable around him. I have a surprising amount of trust in him.”

A laugh interrupted his little rant, but he pressed on. “He even carried me over the threshold of the house. I don’t like being touched or carried that much, but for some reason it didn’t bother me when he did it. Sure, I was nervous – I mean I _am_ a 6’1 man… not typically the type to be easily carried – but I wasn’t uncomfortable. In fact, it was kind of a rush. It was fun and I can even admit that I liked it.” Another sigh. “Don’t expect too much out of me though. I might be getting along with Jared better than I anticipated, but I’m still me. I might open up a little more with him over the week, but it won’t be too serious…”

 _JEN? DOES PIZZA SOUND GOOD FOR LUNCH?_ Jensen looked at the door, then glanced at the camera with a laugh hoping that it picked up on Jared’s yelling. Jensen turned back to the door and yelled back, “Yeah, sounds perfect! I’ll be right out!” Then, he glanced back at the camera with a shy smile and ended his blog with a soft, “I hope.”

~ * ~ 

“We’re making the pizza?” 

“Yes.”

“Not ordering it?”

“No.”

“I mean… okay, but why?”

“A few reasons. I thought it would be good for our vlog, good for bonding, and everything tastes better homemade. I mean, um, I guess we can order it if you want…”

“Scooch over sasquatch. I want to shape the pizza.”

~ * ~ 

“Okay vlog. Jared Padalecki here. Yes, I’m on the toilet for this first update… I’ll explain. So, Jensen got here about three hours ago, so technically six hours together so far today. It’s about 3:30, the pizza we made is in the oven, and I’m trying to poop. Only, I can’t poop. I have to, but I can’t. How do people poop around their significant others? I don’t want to stink him out. So, while I wait and try to ease my nerves, I’ll explain the day so far.”

Jared looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath laughing. _I’d love to see the look on Danneel’s professor’s face when he has to watch me complain about how I can’t poop. Yikes._ “Okay, so Jensen got here and unpacked. I was going to help him, but then I realized I left the bathroom a total mess this morning and wanted to impress him, so I had to clean it before he could use it. After unpacking he bonded with my dogs, and let me tell you I got the cutest footage. If he likes my dogs, he’s a keeper. I mean, already figured he was, but this just sold it for me. Not that this is a real relationship, but… still.” 

Shaking his head, Jared tried to continue to be specific and not let his emotions get in the way. So he’s getting a little attached to Jensen already, he’ll get over it. He’s just excited to meet someone he gets along with so well. That’s all. 

“After that and his vlogging, I decided that we would make pizza for lunch. I got a recipe out for how to make pizza dough and it was a blast. I might have thrown some flour at Jensen, so he has flour in his hair and flaking over his freckles and that was pretty cute too – also got some great footage from that. I embarrassed myself, for the second time today, by trying to throw pizza in the air like a pro only for it to land right on my face. It was worth it though because Jensen got that sparkle in his eye again – before they got squinty – and laughed with such bright and pure amusement. Then we added the sauce, extra cheese, and pepperoni slices. He even likes the same toppings as me – it’s a match made in heaven.”

Jared thought about it, and that wasn’t too far off. Jensen and Jared complemented each other. They had similar humor, similar taste, and had a comfortable ease about their interactions. Danneel had warned Jared that Jensen would be shy and possibly get uncomfortable, but so far he was just comfortable. “He’s obviously shy, a little closed off about himself, but he’s being goofy with me. Even cracking jokes. I think we’re going to be really great friends.”

 _JARED? Are you talking to yourself? What the hell are you doing in there?_ Jared laughed, hearing the smile in Jensen’s voice. “Oops. I’m caught. Guess I won’t poop until later.”

~ * ~ 

“Oh my god this is almost sensual.” Jared practically moaned around his bite of pizza and Jensen could feel his shoulders tense at the noise. “This was the best idea. Now we have to figure out dessert.” 

Jensen laughed, relaxing his shoulders as he took a bite of his own pizza. He understood Jared’s reaction immediately and savored the taste of his own slice as the flavors exploded over his tongue. Jared’s moan was totally warranted – that was one amazing pizza. 

“Um… I could make dessert? I, uh, I’m actually a pretty good baker and I really love it. If you want that is.” Jared looked up at Jensen as he stumbled is way through an admission about himself – the first one. Jared couldn’t help the giant smile that took over his features. 

“You bake?”

“Um, yeah. I’m majoring in business so I can, um, open my own bakery. After school.” 

“So Sugar is a fitting nickname then.”

Jensen laughed, sounding a bit startled, but appreciative that Jared wasn’t asking him too many questions or responding too-enthusiastically. Jensen gets easily spooked, so it looked like Jared chose the right approach. Jensen tilted his head and just huffed, “I guess you could argue that, yeah.”

“Well, okay Sugar. We used up all of the flour for the pizza, so can we try later this week?” Jared wanted so desperately to watch Jensen bake and then try his treats. If he wanted to open a bakery, he must be good. Jensen nodded shyly, but a small smile broke through. “Good. Also, if you made anything today, after this pizza, I’d definitely gain 300 pounds. I have no self-control.” 

Jensen laughed, noticing that he was probably right. Jared had already finished his slice of pizza. Jensen grabbed another slice – the biggest one – and handed it over to Jared with a smile. Jared wanted to hug him.

~ * ~ 

By the time they finished lunch, it was around five. They suddenly had nothing to do and Jared didn’t know what to talk to Jensen about. 

“Um, want to watch a movie?” Jensen looked relieved at the offer, so Jared took it as a yes and plopped down on the right side of the sofa. Jensen did agree and then sat down on the left side of the couch. Harley and Sadie emerged from their hiding spot in the laundry room and jumped onto the couch between them. Sadie curled up right against Jensen with her head on his thigh. Jensen smiled and reached down to scratch behind her pointy ears. Jared just watched with a smile, thinking _This is nice._

~ * ~ 

“Dude, we watched two James Bond movies, and I’m still not that hungry.” Jared had had way too much pizza, and even four and half hours later, he wasn’t too hungry. 

Jensen audibly let a puff of air out as he laughed, “Oh thank god, I’m not that hungry either.” 

Jared nodded, “Want to grab a beer, the last of the remnants in my fridge to make a sandwich, and watch another? I have _Quantum of Solace_.” 

“Jared, you rock. Let’s do it.” 

~ * ~ 

Jared and Jensen stood shoulder to shoulder just staring at the bed. Up until this point, neither of them had thought about the fact that they’d have to sleep in the same bed. Together. All week. Jensen cleared his throat and glanced up at Jared who looked nervous. With a shy smile, he pointed at the bed and said, “At least it’s a full bed. Back at the dorm I have a twin… that would have been a lot more difficult.” 

Jared’s features relaxed with the way Jensen was trying to ease the situation. Jared just smiled back before adding, “This might still be difficult Jen… I like to cuddle. I can’t make any promises that I won’t octopus grab you during the night.”

Jensen laughed easily and shoved Jared gently by bumping their shoulders. _Okay, he took that better than I expected._ “I guess that’s okay. No grabby hands though.” Jensen just smiled through his warning and then walked to his drawers. He grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and a giant t-shirt before heading into the bathroom. 

Jared searched for pajamas of any sort as it dawned on him that he couldn’t just sleep in his boxers like he usually did. He found a pair of workout sweats and grabbed a random t-shirt before throwing them on. This would have to do for now. He was pulling at the t-shirt awkwardly when Jensen emerged from the bathroom.  
Jared glanced up and smiled – Jensen looked so cute, but he had a furrowed brow and a soft pout. “Jared, you don’t wear pajamas often do you?” Jared laughed a little awkwardly before shaking his head no. He looked down at his makeshift pajamas again, tugging a little more. Jensen smiled and sighed. “You don’t have to wear anything that’s uncomfortable. I don’t mind. It is your bed after all.” 

Jared let out a relieved sigh, mumbled his thanks, and tore the shirt up off over his head. When he finally readjusted and was settled – comfortable – he realized that Jensen’s cheeks were a bit flushed as he fiddled with putting his dirty clothes into his suitcase. _Hm._

Jensen straightened up and smiled tensely. “Okay, I think we should vlog together for Danneel once we’re in bed. Sound good?” 

Jared affirmed and headed to brush his teeth. When he got back, Jensen was sitting on the bed, still over the covers, petting the dogs and talking to them softly. Jared’s heart warmed sing them getting along so well yet again. “Ready?”

Jensen looked up and smiled, more relaxed this time. “What side of the bed do you sleep on?” 

“The middle.”

“Don’t be difficult Jared.”

“Okay, um, do you have a preference? I like the left, but it’s up to you.”

Jensen smiled and scooched over to the right and back to rest against the headboard. “I prefer the right side; good match we make. C’mon, I have my camera ready.” He pat the bed next to him, so Jared climbed up and leaned back against the headboard too. Jensen smiled, scoot closer a little, then started to film. 

“Day one: complete!” Jared announced happily. “It turned out to be a good start, I think. What do you think Jensen?” 

Jensen nodded with a happy smirk on his face. “I think I won’t have to kill him after all. He’s pretty decent company.”

Jared, taken aback by the comment, just gaped at Jensen who burst into giggles. Jared regained his composure, but placed a hand over his chest pretending to be wounded. “Sugar, I thought we were friends. I’m hurt. See how I clutch my aching heart? It’s wounded.” Jensen continued to laugh before he shoved at Jared’s shoulder softly. 

“Okay, okay. Really though, I do agree. It was a good first day. We made pizza, binge watched 007 movies, and now we’re going to bed. Not too bad.”

Jared smiled before adding, “He had a lot more fun than what he’s trying to portray. Don’t let that pretty poker face fool you. I predict he’ll fall in love with me soon enough and my evil plan will be achieved.” 

“Me? Fall in love with you? Nice try Jared. I should be the one warning you,” Jensen smiled at the joke. He turned to the camera and announced “Okay, I’m super tired. It’s going to be a weird night. If I don’t resurface tomorrow send a search party. Sasquatch might smother me in his sleep.” 

_Click._ And with that, Jensen stopped filming, put the camera on his bedside table, and slid under the covers. Jared turned off the light, slid under the covers, and the two laid on their backs staring up at the ceiling. 

Twenty minutes of that later, Jensen sighed and flipped onto his side, back to Jared. He scooched back closer to the center of the bed, brushing against Jared in the process. “Jared, just get comfortable. At this rate, we’ll never fall asleep. I don’t even care if you end up cuddling with me. Just, don’t fall in love with me.” He looked over his shoulder at Jared at that, stuck out his tongue, then curled up a bit more. Jared huffed out a combination of a laugh and a sigh of relief. He turned onto his side, closer to Jensen than he anticipated. Jensen could feel Jared’s breath on his neck and it sent a small shiver through him. _This is going to be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this, but I finished it on the train today and I was just so excited. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated. Find me on tumblr [here](http://www.feelinqblue.tumblr.com) or [here](http://www.ghostidjits.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> I haven't started the third chapter yet, so bare with me. It might be a while until the next update. Reminder: I am a college student pls send me love.


	3. Day 2: Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two: awkward talks, shopping, and a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm so sorry it has taken me forever to post. I was going to write more often, but I lost someone very near and dear to me and didn't have it in me to write for a while, but I'm back! 
> 
> Chapter 3, unbeta'd as always, so sorry. A little over 5.5k in word count!
> 
>  **Warnings:** alcohol consumption (legal), anxiety, flashback to bad past relationship, past Non-con (sort of, it's something I went through, but i'm still not sure if it's non-con). Fluff as always, cursing as always, and surprise surprise, excessive use of italics.

When Jensen woke up, he noticed three things immediately. 

The first was that he really had to pee. He would get up, but there was an obstacle. That brought him to his second realization: Jared was a cuddler with octopus limbs. The third was that Jared also hogged all the covers. Try as he might to wiggle out of Jared’s grasp, it seemed impossible. He didn’t want to wake Jared up, but he also knew that staying wrapped up in Jared’s strong arms would not be good in convincing him that this was solely an experiment. 

“Psst.” No response. “Psst. Jared.” Nothing. “Hey. Gigantor.” Nada. “Sleeping beauty, c’mon.” Nope. “Jared.” Zilch. “God damn it you fucking octopus wake up.” At that, Jared chuckled against Jensen’s chest where his head was resting. _Oh. He’s awake._ “Okay, I see how it is. Would saying please help? I really have to piss.” At that, Jared’s head popped up and he laughed amicably. 

Jared’s hair was standing up in every direction possible. Long locks sticking straight up and out to the sides. Some strands were falling into his face, poking at his sleepy, still half-closed eyes. With a smirk, he grumbled, “You know, if we’re going to do this relationship thing as realistically as possible, you have to get better at mornings. I don’t like this grumpy, rude, no-cuddling-allowed attitude.” 

Jensen tried so hard to hide his smile, he really did – but it didn’t work. His face lit up with amusement as he looked at how adorable Jared looked right after waking up. He slid out from under Jared’s grasp and turned to walk away so he wouldn’t have to look Jared in the eyes. 

Walking towards the bathroom, Jensen simply reminded Jared about the reality of their dating situation. “We’re not really a couple, Gigantor. I don’t know you well enough to have your octopus-like limbs clinging and pinning me down.” Almost as if he couldn’t help it, Jensen turned to look over his shoulder at the disgruntled – and shirtless – sleepy man still in bed. With a smirk and a wink, he added, “Also, you’re a sheet stealer and that’s a deal breaker.”

~ * ~ 

“You’re making me breakfast?” 

“Yes.” 

“Please marry me.” 

“Jared, I told you already. Sheet stealing is a deal breaker.”

“I’ll try to stop if it means you’ll marry me.”

“Remember Gigantor, don’t fall in love with me.”

“Oh, Sugar. Don’t be difficult.” 

~ * ~ 

Getting into the routine of sharing a morning routine with someone was incredibly awkward.

First, Jensen decided to make a small breakfast from what was left in the kitchen. It was an easy breakfast – scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, and toast. Typical Saturday morning food. They tried to talk while Jensen cooked in order to get to know each other, but neither of them could think about what to talk about. The conversation mainly stayed within the realm of favorites and least favorites / likes and dislikes. Fortunately, they had a lot in common. 

After breakfast and continued awkward conversations, they started to get ready for the day. It was obvious that they were skirting around each other awkwardly. Jared let Jensen shower and brush his teeth first and texted Chad updates about the night in the meantime. Jared didn’t know who to talk to about the situation, but he had a feeling that he couldn’t bottle up his thoughts. Jensen was cute – like _really cute_ – and he could imagine them as a real couple. Jared was almost nervous about doing the experiment because he wanted to actually try dating Jensen. Would fake dating rush things? Would it eliminate the possibility all together? Was Jared just over-thinking everything? _Yes._

After Jensen came back out of the bathroom – fully dressed and smelling like Jared’s shampoo (to which Jared thought _holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit_ ), Jared went into the bathroom to get ready too. The mirror was foggy and the towel Jensen had used was hanging over the door handle. Jensen’s things were lined up along the right side – _Jensen’s side_ – of the sink and along the inner edge of the tub in the shower. Jared couldn’t help but smile. His bathroom had always just been his, but now he was sharing it with someone, and a very cute someone at that. It felt good. 

~*~

“Day two. Saturday.” Jensen took a deep breath and thought about how he wanted to go about his second solo vlog. It was the first morning together where they had to be all domestic and it was the morning after sleeping together – no, sleeping in the same bed, for the first time. He could hide his nerves and make jokes to cover for it, or he could be honest. He could simply talk about it in terms of facts like this happened, then this happened, or, he could talk about how it made him feel.

“Choices. I’m always shit at making up my mind when I have too many choices. Obviously, this vlog is for Danneel’s final project in this class and I want her to have enough material to work with. I trust talking to her about these things, but, sorry professor, I don’t know you and being vulnerable makes me nervous. I know there are different ways I can go about this vlog and make it so that I don’t expose too much, but I don’t think that’s fair either. So, this is me taking a risk and being honest.” Another deep breath. “Last night, after our vlog Jared and I laid down next to one another just staring at the ceiling awkwardly. For at least twenty-minutes and it was awful. So of course, I just gave up any pretense and rolled over telling him to do the same. It wasn’t uncomfortable per-say, but awkward. I could feel him breathing against the back of my neck and every nerve in my body was vibrating with energy knowing how close he was to me.” 

In a lower tone of voice, making sure Jared could not hear him from the bathroom, Jensen added, “God, yes, I am attracted to Jared and I know that makes this whole experiment thing dangerous, but have you seen him? Can you blame me?” Jensen stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavily for a second to collect himself. Raising his voice to normal volume again, he continued. “So, when we woke up it was funny to find myself tangled under a 6’4 sasquatch’s limbs and pinned down to the bed to the point that I couldn’t get up to pee. I could just be unfamiliar with cuddling with a partner, but is it always like that? He’s like a sauna radiating heat, and an octopus clinging with more limbs that should be acceptable, and, even worse, he hogs the covers, I mea-”

“HEY! Don’t shit talk me when I’m not around. What kind of basis is that for a relationship, huh?” Jared smiled as he approached Jensen sitting on the bed vlogging. He knows they each have to do solo vlogs as well as joint ones, but he can’t help but crash Jensen’s solo one. He can do another at night. 

Jared jumps on the bed, bouncing on the springs a bit before crawling behind Jensen who is sitting on the edge. He kneels, placing his knees on either side of Jensen’s hips and tucking his toes underneath himself. His chest is pressed up against Jensen’s back, so he tries to give Jensen the illusion of space by tilting backwards ever so slightly. Jared has never been big on personal space. He hopes Jensen doesn’t mind. 

Jensen doesn’t tense up at all, just rolls his eyes, so Jared takes that as his cue. He leans forward again, placing his chin on Jensen’s left shoulder and draping his right arm over his right shoulder until his own hand rests against Jensen’s chest.

Jensen doesn’t tense, but he widens his eyes towards the camera. He refuses to look at Jared, only the camera. He just admitted that he’s attracted to Jared and then this happens. He’s not nervous, just paranoid. Does Jared have no sense of personal space? 

Jared scoots even closer after Jensen’s disgruntled sigh. He smiles a mega-watt grin that he can feel pulling at his face muscles before nudging Jensen’s cheek with his nose. “Jenny… Honey, baby, Sugar, c’mon now. You know you love being cuddled up in these arms.” With that, he places a kiss on Jensen’s neck and then suddenly freezes. They both do.

Jensen turns towards Jared as he pulls back from his shoulder slightly. He mumbles, “Did you just…” but can’t finish his sentence. Jared just kissed his neck. Jared. Just. _Kissed._ His. Neck.  
“Holy shit. Jensen, I’m sorry, I…” 

Jensen watches as panic spreads over Jared’s face. He feels sort of bad about it, but at the same time doesn’t know what to do. Jared kissed his neck and it wasn’t like Jensen really cared. He did, but for a different reason than personal space and being against PDA. It’s more the fact that it’s a fake relationship. Not that Jared can’t be fake couple-y with him, but the thing is… no one is around. The people watching the video know it’s fake. They have nothing to prove. But he does have something to remember and that’s that this is fake. But, if Jared continues to do things like that and be as attractive as he is and cuddle with him during the night, then Jensen needs to _get a grip._

“You did, didn’t you? You called me Jenny.” Jensen hopes this will help break the tension, and is relieved to see the stress wash from Jared’s face. He doesn’t crawl any closer or put himself back on Jensen’s shoulders or anything, but he calms down. He physically relaxes and that’s enough for Jensen. “Jared. We have to have a talk. First the sheet stealing, but now this? You’re really going to cause fundamental problems in this relationship. No one calls me Jenny.” 

Jared breaks out into a big grin, but it’s soft and a bit reserved, almost saying thank you without so many words. “Well, then I guess we have to establish boundaries together so we know what we can, can’t, should, or shouldn’t do and say, huh?” Jared hoped Jensen knew that he was talking more about the kissing his neck than he was the stupid nickname, but didn’t have the courage to outwardly bring it up. Jensen blushed furiously – he got it – and nodded. 

“How about on the way to the store?” Jensen turned back to look at the camera. “We’re going to Target. Maybe we’ll update the vlog later since someone so rudely interrupted my solo vlog only to harass and offend me with their stupid octopus arms and stupid nicknames.” 

Jared chuckled, but resisted the urge to scoop Jensen back into his arms and pull him back against his chest. He just nodded and let Jensen turn off the camera before following him out of the bedroom. 

~*~

“So, boundaries chat.” Deep breath. “Ready?” Jared knew he had to be the one to bring it up, but it pained him to do so. He was so embarrassed. He didn’t know what came over him. Things were just so easy with Jensen and after cuddling in the morning, smelling his own shampoo on Jensen when he came out of the bathroom, just, well, _everything,_ it was hard for Jared to remember why Jensen was with him in the first place. Jared has no personal space with anyone, but the kiss was an accident. Well, not exactly. Jared wanted to kiss Jensen, how could he not? His intention however, had been to just tease Jensen in a flirtatious, but solely friendly manner. He overstepped a line and he had been scolding himself since. _Fake relationship._ FAKE relationship. Fake, _fake_ , f a k e. 

“Okay, yeah, I guess so. I mean, this is supposed to be an experiment right? Pretending to be a couple. Um, I know we don’t have to announce it to the world, but, uh, I… I think that being comfortable around each other is good? I mean, when other people are around to, um, to see and prove it to them, or, um, something. Is that, um, okay?” 

Jared nodded quickly. Just as nervous as Jensen obviously was. Jensen only stutters when he’s unsure, a little lost, and a lot nervous. Without making eye-contact, Jared supplied, “Yes, yeah, that sounds okay. I guess we can go through everything and determine boundaries?” 

“Yeah, okay. You, um. Do you want to ask?” Jensen really hoped that Jared would ask. Jared sighed a bit, and it seemed like he had wanted to ask too. See, Jared knows that Jensen is the shyer of the two and he doesn’t want to push. If he got to ask, he could do so without pressuring Jensen unlike if Jensen asked hoping for no and Jared said yes. 

“I wouldn’t mind holding hands. So, hand holding?” 

Jensen smiled, feeling warmth in his stomach. “Yes, that’s okay.”

“Hugging?”

“I like hugs.”

“Good, I like hugs too. I have very little sense of personal space if you didn’t notice. So, is hugging from behind also acceptable? I…” Jared clears his throat, “I quite like to hold a partner that way.”

“I, uh, yeah okay, I guess that would be okay.”

“Nicknames?”

“I really do hate Jenny. Anything else is fine, but I, um, I like babe and baby? A little.”

Jared looked over at Jensen and could see that the tips of his ears were red from the admission. He was looking down at his hands where they were interlocked on his lap. His foot was bouncing and he seemed more fidgety that he normally was. He couldn’t help the fond smile that emerged because of that. “Okay, so I also like babe, but I more appreciate the ones that you make up like gigantor, sasquatch, etcetera. I also like being called Jay. This one makes less sense, but I can’t help but think it sometimes, but how do you feel about Jack? Like J for Jensen and a-c-k for Ackles? I won’t call you Jack, but sometimes I want to like refer to you as that or something, but if you don’t like it that’s okay.”

Jensen looked up smiling, “That’s a new one for me, but I like it. I don’t mind Jen either, but Jenny is off limits. Um, I also like the Sugar nickname, but let’s pretend I didn’t admit to that.”

Jared just laughed and nods. There’s a silence that grows between them, but it’s comfortable and happy. His mind begins to wander as he drives, thinking about what he needs to buy, what he wants to do with Jensen later, and what it might be like.

Jensen clears his throat and looks up at Jared. He looks calm, but he can tell he just shook Jared out of some sort of headspace. “What about, um, kissing?”

Jared nearly forgets how to breathe. He coughs awkwardly and just glances at Jensen quickly before looking back at the road. “Sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Jensen shakes his head and puts a hand on Jared’s arm. “It’s okay, it was just unexpected. I um, I didn’t, uh, necessarily mind, but, I, well, I guess we didn’t have to prove we’re dating to the camera, so I wasn’t expecting it?”

Jared pauses, before rushing out, “I don’t know why I did, I just thought about it and sort-of thought it was fitting with the flirting and it just slipped. It won’t happen agai-”

“You can.”

Jensen whispered it, practically indistinguishable from a sigh itself, but Jared heard it loud and clear. He whipped his head over to look at him quickly, “What?”

“I mean, not, um, on the lips or anything, or um, my neck that’s, um, sensitive. But, uh, around others, for the sake of, um, appearances, I mean, like, forehead or something isn’t so bad? Is it? We don’t have to, I just, I, um, yeah, for like, realistic-ness? Is that a word? I just…”

“Okay. Yes. Okay, that’s okay by me. You too?” 

Jensen smiles softly, fidgeting with his fingers as Jared parks the car and looks at him in earnest. Jensen glances up with a shy smile, feeling nervous and honestly, a little panicked. _Why am I doing this? Idiot,  
take it back. Say no._ “Yes.”

~*~ 

In Target, their main goal had been to grab food, some wine, and some pajama pants for Jared. What Jensen hadn’t been expecting was how puppy-like Jared would be in the store. Pointing out everything and anything. He hopped around, got excited by things like a mug with a sweater of all things, and would plead with Jensen to consider buying things (that were completely unnecessary) by draping himself all over Jensen and giving the saddest and neediest puppy-dog eyes ever. 

Normally, Jensen doesn’t like PDA, but with Jared it didn’t feel like ownership or PDA, but just how this thing – whatever it is – works between them. Jared is touchy, affectionate, and has no regard for space. He’s not claiming Jensen like most PDA appears to be when others do it, he’s just being friendly and showing that he’s comfortable around Jensen. It feels different. It’s not hugging and kissing or possessive behaviors it’s easy. 

While Jensen pushes the cart, Jared walks alongside him and occasionally will touch his hand to Jensen’s hip, arm, or shoulder to point out something he spots in the aisles. If Jensen is reading the label of something, Jared steps up behind him, but also beside him, angled enough that he can read the labels too and rest against the side of Jensen’s body. They don’t hold hands, they have no reason to with Jensen pushing the cart, but it’s still obvious to outsiders that they’re _close._ It shouldn’t be like a relationship, because that’s not the intent of Jared’s actions and Jensen knows that, but it does look like one from an outsider’s point of view. Jared has been calling Jensen babe the entire time and each time he does, Jensen can feel his cheeks heat up. Once, when that happened, an older woman walking by just smiled softly at Jensen with this look. A look like “I remember those days – you’re smitten.” That maybe embarrasses Jensen even more than the nickname ‘babe’ itself. 

~*~

Jared vlogs some of their target trip, making sure that it’s discreet enough to not look weird, but also detailed enough to show how they’re acting in public. It’s interesting because for Jared, this isn’t unlike how he would treat some of his closest friends. He’s touchy with everyone, but for Jensen, he’s just a little bit touchier in a way that isn’t so platonic. It’s not that he’s doing it intentionally, he just really does like Jensen. The nickname usage was intentional, but even after doing that once or twice it just felt natural. Is that how this experiment is supposed to work? 

~~~*~~~

“A party? Tonight?”

“Yes.”

“And you want me… to go… with you? To a party?”

“Yes, Jen. I want you to come to a party with me.”

And that’s how Jensen had gotten roped into going to a party with Jared. It’s at some house that a senior owns. He calls it ‘Make-out Motel’ and Jensen’s not really sure how he feels about that name, but he’s here.

It’s a small home, obviously rented out by this Senior from some sketchy ‘we accept college students’ lease and it’s disgusting. The floor is covered in dirt and in some places even mud. If you walk through the main area into the side hall way that extends from the kitchen, it’s even worse. The kitchen is a nightmare, dirt everywhere, plastic cups strewn everywhere, beer cans litter the floor in a growing pile, and there’s at least seven empty bottles of vodka that line the top of the refrigerator, which Jensen doesn’t think is even doing its job as “décor”. 

The majority of the people are in the main area that’s meant to be a living room. There’s no furniture, only a wooden platform. People are up on the platform in outfits that can’t even really be called a full outfit. Almost none of the guys have shirts on, but half of them have on cowboy hats. Apparently tonight is a western theme. They’re all dancing, but it looks more like jumping recklessly. There’s a few couples off to the left of the platform all pushed up against the wall making out and dry humping each other. Jared’s smiling like this is all normal and fun, but Jensen is completely out of his element. He never partied in college, this is so unlike him and he’s getting overwhelmed. 

Jared grabs Jensen’s hand and interlocks their fingers bringing him past the crowd and into the backyard. They pass bedrooms – half of them with a sock on the door handle, before getting to the backdoor. It’s incredibly muddy here and now he can see why. There’s a blowup kiddy pool in the backyard with a hose running water into it. Other than that, there’s just a bunch of lawn chairs, a small makeshift fire pit, a table with a giant cooler filled with god-knows-what, and people smoking what smells like pot. If Jared wasn’t holding Jensen’s hand he’d be running in the opposite direction and all the way back to Jared’s apartment.

“Misha! Hey man, I want you to meet someone.” Jared tugs at Jensen’s hand a little and guides him over to one of the guys in the pool. He’s got this wild look in his eye that just screams free spirit and Jensen thinks that this guy is going to be rather, well, interesting. 

Misha splashes from one end of the pool to where Jared and Jensen are standing before yanking Jared into a hug. It dislodges his hand from Jared’s, but he senses that Jared really likes Misha; in fact, he doesn’t even mind that his shirt is now wet. Then, Misha turns to Jensen with his arms still open and Jensen sticks his hand out in a panic before he can even think that he’s being rude or not. 

Misha just smiles and shakes his hand with a gentle, but firm grasp. He tilts his head a bit and looks Jensen up and down after introducing himself. Jensen blushes under the scrutiny, but doesn’t know if he should do or say anything in response to this weird encounter. Jensen can feel himself fidgeting, his stance shifting uncomfortably, and he hears Jared huff a soft laugh before shoving Misha a little. 

“Cut it out Misha, you’re freaking him out.” 

“So, Jensen, you’re a new face. A pretty face too. Why haven’t we seen you around here before? I thought I knew all of the hot guys that came to the Make-out Motel.”

Jensen blushes even more furiously than he had been. He’s never been good at receiving compliments, especially not under circumstances like this. He feels like he’s being appraised. Misha clearly doesn’t have bad intentions, in fact, Jensen thinks that it’s quite flattering that Misha is interested in a guy like him. Misha is tall, though not as tall as himself or Jared, with dark hair and these light blue eyes that seem piercing. He has a goofy smile and Jensen has to admit that he’s good looking, but that makes him even more nervous. Jensen looks down at his shoes, shifting again. Before he has the chance to glance back up at Misha and stumble out god knows what, he feels an arm around his waist. The arm pulls him closer and the hand on his hip is possessive, but still kind. 

“Misha, quit flirting with my boyfriend.” Jared’s not mad, but his voices comes out like a low growl, a warning. It’s pretty convincing and Jensen thinks this might actually convince the guy. Danneel’s project will be a lot better if they can convince strangers that this is real and then observe how they behave. 

“Damn. I knew it was too good to be true, plus you’re his type so I should have known. He was probably a sucker for you the moment he saw you. So, where’d you meet? How recent is this? Jared, I need to know these things sooner, dipshit, stop leaving me out of the loop.”

Jensen interjects, “Actually, we just made it official. You’re the first to find out.”

Jared’s grip tightens for a second and when Jensen looks up at Jared, he’s met with a soft gaze and an even softer smile. Jared doesn’t break eye contact with Jensen when he speaks, “We met at a coffee shop, and, yeah Misha, you’re right. I was a sucker for him as soon as I saw him.” 

~*~

Not even a full hour later and Jared is more than just tipsy and on the road to trashed. He had been drinking from the weird cooler that he called “bucket” and Jensen’s really not sure how much alcohol was in whatever concoction he consumed. Jared’s been bouncing back and forth between people like he’s Mr. Popular and introducing Jensen to everyone he meets. Their hands are clasped together, fingers interwoven, and everyone is dying to know all of the dirty details about the two of them. Only, there are no dirty details. Jared keeps brushing them off by laughing and saying ‘ _wouldn’t you like to know_ ’ before trying to get them to drink something with him. He’s swaying, not only because of the music, and he’s moving like an endless energy source is powering him up. 

“Jared, I’m not really sure this is my sort of scene.” It’s _definitely_ not his scene, but Jensen can tell that Jared is having fun. He’s loose and surrounded by people who adore him. He’s dancing to the music, meeting new people, and drinking. He’s not smoking, but everyone around him is and the air is foggy and smells like skunk. Jensen has met his quota for socializing for the night, plus his eyes burn and his throat is scratchy. _I need to get out of here._ “I’m really tired and I’m getting a headache. Do you want to go home soon?”

“Home? Nooooo! Jensen! Baby, please, it’s only just starting. You’ve barely had anything to drink and you’re not dancing with me. Aren’t you having fun? This is fun!” Jared’s speech is starting to slur together a bit and his words are cut off by chuckles more often than not. Jared’s a happy drunk, a really, really, happy drunk. He’s smiling his mega-watt smile, though not as bright and more lopsided. He’s hugging everyone, holding Jensen close to his hip, and humming along off-key to every song that’s been played. Jensen doesn’t even know half of the songs, he’ll swear that he’s never seen half of these people before in his life, and he’s too introverted and socially anxious to be meeting this many people. 

“Okay, Jared. I’m glad you’re having fun, but I really don’t think this is my scene. Can I meet you at home?” Jensen’s reaching for Jared’s hip, subtly trying to get the key to the apartment out from his pocket since Jared hasn’t yet given him a spare. Jared moves closer and his fingers just glide across the exposed sliver of skin proving him unsuccessful at his goal. 

When Jensen looks up, Jared’s eyes are darker. They’re not the light greenish-hazel with golden flecks around the pupil like they usually are. His pupils are blown and the rims of the iris are this dark sea-green color. His smile shifts from innocent-puppy to a half smirk, sly like a fox and full of intent. Jensen likes Jared, he does, but the look makes him shudder a bit uncomfortably. He steps back, but Jared follows with his own step forward.

“Want me to take you home baby?” Normally, something like this out of Jared would come across as kind, but the way he says this means he wants something. Jensen hopes he doesn’t expect anything. _No, Jensen. Stop. Just because you’ve had bad experiences in the past doesn’t mean that other people are going to try to convince you to do things you don’t want to do. Jared respects you. He’s a friend. He’s not like him. He’s not._

“Um, Jared, you enjoy the party. I’m going home. I’ll put the key under a mat out front okay?” Jensen reaches into Jared’s pocket and takes the key. Jared’s smirky-smile shifts to a pout. 

“Why don’t you want to stay with me? Why won’t you flirt with me? I’m your new boyfriend I want to show you off and then take you home.”

“Jared, you’re my new pretend boyfriend. I’m going home. Good night. If you’re staying here, shoot me a text okay?” It’s hard to talk about this without making a scene. He can’t have people finding out that they’re pretending, so he basically has to whisper it all into Jared’s ear. He turns immediately after he’s done and leaves to walk home. He doesn’t notice Jared’s arm reaching out as he goes and falling sadly against his hip after he’s out the door. 

~*~

Jensen starts his solo vlog after showering the stink and stress of the evening off of him. He sits on the right side of the bed and has the two dogs curled up against his legs on his left side. He’s appreciative of the fact that they’re with him because he doesn’t know how he would cope with his anxiety tonight without them. 

“Okay. I got interrupted earlier, so I owe a solo vlog, but I also have some new things to talk about I guess. So, Dani knows this about me, but I’m more than just introverted. I have anxiety. I like people and going out, but it has to be small groups or something. Jared wanted to take us to a party at some shit-hole called the ‘Make-out Motel’ which, yeah, just sounds bad. I don’t know why I thought it would be okay to go when I know I don’t like parties. I guess I’ve been having so much fun with Jared that I thought it might be different going to a party with him. It wasn’t. I drink, but not when a lot of people are around – I don’t like to lose control. Jared was drinking and that’s fine, but it got… weird? He’s flirting and that’s, whatever. I guess it just made me worried that things are escalating and it’s all going to become a mess from here on out. I mean, it’s a fake relationship, but you should have seen the heat in his eyes. I don’t want to be an outlet. Now, I know that Jared’s not like that. He’s not. I, um, I guess I just have issues with trust? Always have. Dani knows about it, but you, mystery Professor, don’t, so I guess I can explain. I’ve had bad luck to say the least. I dated a guy off-and-on in high school and it just wasn’t great. I thought I really loved him, you know? I felt differently around him than any other person I tried to see – not that there were many because I’m a gay boy from Texas, let’s be real. He would talk about the future and it wouldn’t make me anxious like it does when other people talk to me about the future. We weren’t open about our relationship and that was to be expected I suppose, but I wanted us to be. He was my first everything. I just didn’t realize it wasn’t healthy until a while later. I did things because I felt like I was expected to do them and I was afraid he would leave if I didn’t. Whatever, he cheated and I moved on. Freshman year, I wanted to start dating a guy but as soon as we hooked up one night, he ghosted me. Since then, I haven’t really found anyone I can trust. I trust Jared, but I’m nervous? I went to the party I think because I felt like I had something to prove. Not just to him, but to myself. Jared’s this out-going, fun, friendly guy and I’m just… cranky and shy. I don’t do big parties, I don’t drink around lots of people, and I’m so super anxious at the start of relationships to the point that I try to push people away before they begin. I’ve gotten better, stopped doing that as much, but it’s a thing. I don’t even know where I’m going with this. I just, I feel sort of gross tonight. Thinking about it all. I trust Jared, but I’m still me. We’re so different, and I know it’s fake, but um, I’m not sure how well this is going to work from here on out.”

The dogs give a low whine beside him, almost like they understood what he was saying. Sadie had curled closer and rested her head on Jensen’s lap, paws sprawled forward to cross him like a seatbelt. He scratched his fingers behind her ears and lovingly made a soft cooing noise at her. 

“Anyways, enough sob story. Let me tell you about the shopping experience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, but it got away from me there towards the end. I'm basing a lot of Jensen's characteristics and life on myself, so sorry about that. It makes the writing experience a little easier. 
> 
> Since Jensen is so like me in this fic, I realized that I was being too lenient with Jared. I'm easy going with cute people I'm interested in, so it's not unrealistic, but it's still a bit much so soon. I've just had this story in my head for so long that I let Jensen slip into comfort so fast.
> 
> Don't worry, they'll make up *spoiler*. ;)


	4. Day 3: Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: making up, work, and a giggly wine drunk evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! Another chapter in less than a full month after the previous?! Who am I? 
> 
> Chapter 4, an early treat! Un-beta'd as per usual, please message me if you spot any mistakes (this goes for every chapter). This chapter is a little over 5k in word count.
> 
>  **Warnings:** alcohol consumption (legal), mentions of anxiety. Other than that, expect the usual pining and italics galore. Someone should take away my ability to italicize... really.

When Jared had come home last night, he was dizzy and tripping around. As promised, Jensen had put a small mat outside the door and left the key underneath for Jared, but he had struggled to actually get said key to unlock the door; to Jared, unlocking the door was like attempting to solve an unsolvable problem. He made all sorts of noise as he tumbled inside; _thud, clink, squeak, thud, squeak, BAM._ He closed the door a little too roughly, and then accidentally kicked his shoes into the wall by the door, leaving a scuff and causing yet another _thud_. Then, he stumbled into the bedroom and made a racket trying to change – _flap, swish, ziiiip, clink, swish, whoosh, plop -_ and then taking Advil (the sound of pills bouncing off one another in the bottle, the lid popping open with a soft click, the pills tumbling out like an avalanche, the soft pattering as they were all put back into the bottle, the faucet running, the soft _gulp_ of water being swallowed, and the _thud_ of the cup being placed on the table). Of course, by the time he did finally crawl into bed in just his boxers, Jensen was wide awake but acting like he was still fast asleep. He didn’t dare breathe too loudly or tense his shoulders too noticeably when Jared slid in beside him.

Jensen was laying on his right side, facing the opposite direction of where Jared was lying, and Jared was laying on his back on his side of the bed. Jared took in a loud sigh before turning to lay on his right hip too. Jensen could feel Jared’s breath tickling the back of his neck before Jared leaned forward and pressed his forehead to the space between Jensen’s shoulder blades. Jensen pretended not to listen as Jared mumbled into his back. His lips were close enough that Jensen could feel them ghost against his skin, “I’m sorry Jensen. I wasn’t a good boyfr- _fake_ boyfriend tonight. I’ll do better. God damn it, Jared. You have to do better. Jensen deserves better.” Jensen forced himself to hold back a shiver, but he couldn’t stop a smile from overcoming his face before he fell into peaceful sleep.

 

~*~

 

When the sun started to peek through the blinds, little rays of light casting stripes across the bed, Jared began to wake up. He could feel his head pounding like something was pulsating, about to explode against his temples. With a loud sigh, he tried to stretch, but stopped when he realized he couldn’t move without waking Jensen up as well.

Jared doesn’t remember much about getting home, in fact, he doesn’t remember much about the party after Jensen left other than drinking, moping to Misha that he _looooved_ Jensen and had made a big mistake because he was _sooo stupid_. Misha had taken care of him and got him to the apartment building safely, but that was all he could remember. That meant that he definitely doesn’t know how he ended up with his head pressed against Jensen’s back, his arms wrapped around Jensen’s waist, and his legs tangled in the space between Jensen’s legs. His left foot was pressed to Jensen’s right calf and he could feel the lone socked right foot somewhere down at the end of the bed, crossed under Jensen’s left ankle. He hummed a happy sigh, before remembering how uncomfortable Jensen had looked before he left last night. _Shoot._

Jensen was starting to wake up at this point and stretched out of the grip with a loud crackle of joints popping. With a soft sigh, Jensen let out a cranky grumble: “G’mornin’ octopus.”

Jared pulled himself back and extracted his limbs from their position before scooting back to allow for Jensen to turn over. When Jensen did turn over, Jared couldn’t help but admire his sleepy disgruntled look. Jensen’s hair was flat and un-jelled the way Jared liked it, but fluffy and sticking up in a cowlick on the right side of his head from the angle at which he laid on the pillow. He looked content, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes like it had the previous morning.

“Good morning. Sorry about the clinginess again, I’m a stealth snuggler I suppose.”

“Yeah, well. I wouldn’t mind as much if you didn’t smell like a dive bar puked in a sewer.”

“Oh, um, yeah. Sorry. I hope I didn’t wake you last night. I don’t remember much about coming home.”

Jensen scoffed louder than he had anticipated and Jared winced. Jared’s head was pounding and he didn’t realize it would hurt so much until the noises were actually louder than soft whispers and quiet mumbles. Jensen sat up and stretched his arms above his head, immediately stepping out of bed once he finished.

“Nope.”

“I’m sorry, Jensen.”

“About what? I said you didn’t wake me.”

“No, I’m sorry about the party.”

At that, Jensen finally turned around and looked at Jared still laying on the bed. Jensen hadn’t expected an apology without any pretense. Jensen expected that he would have to act grumpy, closed off, and cold. He expected Jared to not realize he did anything wrong until the tension from Jensen’s silence fizzled out of control and made one of the two snap. Jared apologizing before Jensen really got to show that he was upset in the first place was a surprise. If he was honest, he was still itching for an argument just because of his keyed up frustration. It was stupid and unnecessary, but Jensen felt anxious and edgy.

See, in a real relationship, this is about when Jensen would start to have his freak out. It’s the second morning he’s woken up to being held by Jared’s gangly limbs that lack any sense of personal space; he’s starting to feel doubts resurface that have to do with his past relationships, and after last night he feels angry. He doesn’t want to be someone he’s not just to satisfy someone else.

“It’s not my scene.”

“I know, and it doesn’t have to be. Listen, I like parties on the occasion, but I went overboard last night. You’re just this amazing guy and you’re pretending to be _my_ boyfriend and I got excited.” Jared could feel his cheeks redden with the admission, but he had to be honest with Jensen. “It’s been a while since I’ve been in a relationship… because everyone is into hookups and that’s not my nature. I just, I was excited to have a boyfriend to introduce to my friends and dance with and I forgot to ask if it’s something you wanted to.”

“I thought it would be fun, but I really only did it to make you happy and to prove I wasn’t some loser, but I really don’t like parties an-”

“Hey, whoa. You don’t have to prove yourself to me. Holy shit, wait. Jensen I’m so sorry if you felt like you had to come with me. I know you’re shy, but I don’t want you to think you have to do anything to prove something or please me. I don’t care if you don’t like parties and I certainly don’t think you’re a loser! God, not even close.”

“I have really bad anxiety.”

Jared barely heard the whispered admission. Jensen was looking down at his bare toes and shuffling them into the soft carpet as he spoke, almost like he didn’t even want Jared to hear him. He sucked in a silent breath, wanting Jensen to elaborate, but not knowing how to get him to do so. He was unfamiliar with this.

“Um, basically meeting that many people made me nervous. It was too much all at once and I got antsy. I had to leave. I… can’t be the fake boyfriend shown off like that. I can’t.”

Jared jumped up from the bed in a rush, nearly collapsing on the ground, but catching himself as his leg got caught in the blanket. He toppled over face first into the bed before lifting himself up with a self-deprecating chuckle for his clumsiness. He composed himself once again (noting that Jensen had smiled at his klutzy fall), and because the seriousness of this conversation was not unacknowledged by Jared, he got up quickly and rushed towards Jensen to hug him. He wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to do, but he felt like it might be.

At first, when Jared hugged him, Jensen tensed. He was on edge already and sometimes touching him didn’t make it any better, but then Jared whispered a soft, _I didn’t mean to make you unhappy, god, I’m so sorry Jen._ Jensen took in a sharp breath and hugged Jared back slowly. When they pulled away a few seconds later, Jensen sat on the edge of the bed and pat the spot next to him.

Jensen shrugged and mumbled towards his lap, “It’s um, not just that. I guess I should tell you about it,” and once Jared sat down, he did.

 

~*~

 

Jared listened intently the entire time Jensen relayed his past relationships and how his anxiety played into his daily life. Jared never once thought Jensen was a loser, but hearing how Jensen thought Jared might think so made him understand what he could or should never expect of Jensen. He also realized where Jensen’s desire to please came into play. In his past he did things with boyfriends because he felt like he had to for some reason or another. Of course, now Jensen realized he didn’t have to, but deep down Jared could tell he had remnants of that insecurity still present like an itch he wanted to scratch, even if he knew he shouldn’t. Knowing all of this Jared could see where everything went wrong. He had been unfair to Jensen at the party, so he apologized profusely, and then promised to do better. In fact, he promised to make it up to him that night with a killer date Jensen-style.

Jensen had work today, so when he finished his explanation he rushed off to get ready while Jared started a solo vlog. He was brutally honest in front of the camera, starting with _We just had our first fight and I realized that I’m an idiot._ It ended up being fine, but Jared was still talking to the camera about the struggles of new and serious relationships, fake or not. Jared never had a relationship like this, where they lived together, before. It was a whole new world.

“JARE?”

“SHHHHHH!” Jared’s head was still throbbing from his hangover and he couldn’t handle the shout from the kitchen. Jensen must have realized because, suddenly, Jensen’s head popped inside the doorway and he smiled with slight guilt.

“Payback for yesterday? Sorry. I’m heading out, but I’ll be back around 3 o’clock okay?”

“Yes, payback. Sounds good. Wait! Come here and say something to the camera about our fight. I want to prove that we made up.”

Jensen’s face flushed and he hissed, “Jared! Did you tell the vlog about our fight?”

Jared shrugged, “Was I not supposed to? We’re supposed to be honest. We need to talk about this! This is what relationships are like sometimes, we’re hashing it out, then working it out.” Jensen hissed again, but came to stand across from Jared, his hands on his hips.

“How much detail did you give?”

Jared knew Jensen was referring to the fact that his eyes had teared up, his knees bounced beyond his control, and his hands shook with a tremble so small it had almost gone unnoticed. Jared had to hold him when he talked about certain aspects of his past relationships that made him unable to sit calmly. During the majority of their talk, Jensen had been unable to make eye contact. Jared shook his head with a soft smile. He wouldn’t expose Jensen like that if he didn’t want to be. Jared discreetly flipped the camera to face Jensen, sassy stance and all captured by the camera.

“Not everything, but most of it. I can talk about it if you don’t want to later, but I thought I’d let you talk about it.”

Jensen’s eyebrows flew up and he snapped, “Damn it, Jared. We’re not the Kardashians! I’m going to work and you’ll do no such thing.” He turned on his heel and left the room. Jared turned the camera back towards himself, about to make a teasing comment on how cute sassy Jensen was, when Jensen’s head popped back in quickly, a slight flush on his cheeks and a shy look on his face. “I’ll text you when I get there. Um, thanks for earlier. Have a good day Jare.”

Jared was so happy: his heart began fluttering and there was a glowing sort of warmth spreading in his stomach that he wouldn’t ever admit to. It must have shown all over his face though, so he looked at the camera, looked back at Jensen, then laughed shyly before turning off the camera with a whispered, “Bye, Jen.”

 

~*~

 

**12:17**

**Text from: Gigantor**

“Hey baby what’s your ideal date?”

 “I want tonight to be planned together so I get it right. Is that okay?”

 

**12:18**

**Text from: Jack**

“Did you change your name in my phone to Gigantor?”

“Yeah, okay. I like nights in… or something low key.”

 

**12:18**

**Text from: Gigantor**

“Yes it’s better than just Jared. Don’t change it back.”

“What about dinner, talking, and lots of cheap wine?”

 

**12:21**

**Text from: Jack**

“Sounds perfect. Boss is behind me. I have to go. See you later babe.”

 

~*~

 

**1:39**

**Text from: Jared**

“Babe, you have the car. Can you grab wine from the store?”

 

**1:46**

**Text from: Jack**

“Aren’t you hungover, you sure you want wine?”

“Do I need to buy groceries too?”

 

**1:46**

**Text from: Jared**

“Yes, I’m sure and… yes… groceries too.”

“Thanks baby!!!!!!”

 

**2:04**

**Text from: Jack**

“I’ll get your favorites”

 

**2:05**

**Text from: Jared**

“Oh god, really? I love you.”

 

**2:08**

**Text from: Jack**

“Don’t fall in love with me sasquatch.”

 

**2:09**

**Text from: Jared**

“Then don’t tempt me so often Sugar.”

 

~*~

 

**4:15**

**Text from: Jack**

“Idiot, you locked the door. I NEED MY OWN KEY!!”

 

**4:18**

**Text from: Jack**

“These bags are heavy. LET ME IN!!”

 

**4:22**

**Text from: Jack**

“Jare :( please”

 

**4:23**

**Text from: Jack**

“I’ll murder you in your sleep. Let! Me! In!”

 

**4:25**

**Text from: Jared**

“Oh shit.”

 

**4:25**

**Text from: Jack**

“Omg… stop texting and let me in!”

 

~*~

 

Once Jared finally answered his phone and let Jensen in, they weren’t sure what to do with each other. Jensen was tired after work and as much as he enjoyed Jared’s company, he needed time to do his own thing and have silence for an hour or two; that’s just how his introverted nature worked. Jared understood (or, he tried to) and let Jensen plop on the couch with his textbook, working on getting ahead for his strategic management class. Jared put the groceries away before joining Jensen in the living room; sitting on the opposite side of the couch on his laptop.

Jensen realized this was really nice. Whenever he was tired or in one of his “recharge” states of mind, he found it difficult to hang out with other people which is why he liked living alone so much. Danni tried to understand, but after twenty minutes of silence she usually became antsy. Jared just nodded and let him do his own thing. About an hour in, his feet had gotten chilly so he nudged Jensen’s thigh with his toes and asked if he could tuck them under his legs for warmth. Jensen nodded as he continued to read, and since then they had just sat in silence and worked; and Jensen was happy that Jared’s iceberg toes pressed under his thigh eventually warmed enough so that it was no longer too distracting.

Around the second hour of silence, Jensen wasn’t even intentionally being silent or introspective, he was just really focused on his work. His tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth like it did sometimes when he was concentrating, and his foot bounced on the floor trying to get rid of some of his energy. Jared noticed Jensen looked less tense, and grabbed the camera on the side table. He turned it on and started to film Jensen working before turning it back onto his own face with a soft smile.

“So, I’m obviously an extrovert, but Jackles here, is an introvert without a doubt.”

Jensen looked up, not angry that Jared was talking, just surprised. He could see that Jared angled his body and the camera so that while Jared filmed himself, Jensen was still visible in the background of the film even if Jared couldn’t see him physically.

Jared turned to look at Jensen, somewhat sheepishly, but Jensen just nodded. As Jared turned back to the camera, Jensen made the goofiest face he could at the back of Jared’s head, just for the amusement of the professor watching this, before turning it into a smile and turning back to his work.

“After working for 6 hours, Jensen was tired and needed to de-stress, but his de-stressing is very different than my tactics. I go to hang out with friends, but Jensen likes silence and to just, like, do whatever he wants without being bothered. We’ve been sitting like this for two hours.”

“Are you complaining about me to the camera because you’re too chicken to say it to my face?”

“Shut up babe, let me finish. It’s new and it’s different, _but_ I’m enjoying myself. It’s all very domestic. I think the key in relationships is to find a balance and just ignore each other for a few hours.”

At that, Jensen’s mock affronted look was dropped and turned more affectionate. He smiled softly and laid his hand on Jared’s ankle where it met Jensen’s thigh before his foot disappeared under his leg, and turned back to his work.

“So, today we texted a lot an-”

“I texted a lot and you ignored me, so I got locked out of the house!”

“Shhh, Jen, baby, this is my solo vlog stop interrupting me. Jeez.” Jared laughed when Jensen pinched his ankle, flicked his knee, then went back to work yet again. “Anyway. We texted so that’s a check. Tonight we’re planning to have our mutually planned date night. I wanted to make up for last night, so we’re making dinner-”

“I’m making dinner.”

Jared turned to Jensen to see he hadn’t even bothered to look up from his textbook this time, but the smile on his face made it pretty clear he wasn’t _really_ reading what was written.

“Okay, Jensen’s making dinner.” The grip Jensen had on his ankle tightened in a friendly gesture. “Jensen got a lot of cheap wine, and I plan on making Jensen drunk enough to tell me embarrassing stories so I can blackmail him later.” Another flick and pinch to his ankle. “Kidding! I’m a nice fake boyfriend. I sat here for two hours silently and- HEY, wait. Jen, do you think this counts as an unplanned nice thing? I’m counting it.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, closed his book _finally,_ and turned to Jared. “You stink, I want another nice thing, and I’m going to start dinner.”

 

~*~

 

After their fight and Jensen’s explanations this morning, they’ve been at ease again. In fact, it’s even better. Jared knows a bit more about what is and isn’t okay for Jensen and it’s been comfortable. Jensen isn’t acting flighty because he had been at work for the day and when he got back Jared didn’t mention a word of it or even dare treat Jensen differently. He’s trying extra hard to be good, to be better. Right now, Jensen is cooking and Jared’s just sitting on the countertop observing. He’s offered to help numerous times, but when he messed up cutting the broccoli head – which, honestly, how do you even do that? – he was told to just sit still, look pretty, and vlog; which ultimately led Jared to play that song by Daya and sing along at the top of his lungs. So he sat, not so quietly, but even singing off-key with an exuberance beyond what should be appropriate, Jensen thought he looked awfully pretty.

 

~*~

 

“Okay, I can’t breathe and my abs ache more than they do after I work out. Please no more embarrassing stories I don’t think I can handle another. What about a question game? I’ve seen them floating around before and I can google one.”

Jensen nodded, his eyes just as watery as Jared’s, his cheeks stinging from the stretch of a smile too large for his own face, and his stomach ached too. They’d been trading embarrassing stories and favorite memories for an hour and were just starting the second bottle of cheap wine.

Jensen could feel himself getting wine drunk. The airy feeling in his head and the lightness of his bones; he figured that if he started to giggle too much, he’d just float off into the ceiling like in Mary Poppins. He watched idly as Jared searched online for some silly game that would entertain them. Jared had his head tilted to the side, his hair flopping and hanging in that direction and Jensen restrained himself from reaching out to tuck it behind his ear or run his fingers through it (really, he just wanted to confirm that it was as silky as it looks).

Jared looked up from his phone, his hair returning to its natural place. “How about this ‘this or that’ meme thing? It looks silly, but there are endless questions of do you like or prefer this or that? It’ll help us get to know each other a little more I think.”

Jensen just nodded and they went right for it. Vanilla or chocolate? Caramel or mocha? Pizza or burgers? Flavored coffee or regular coffee? Vampires or werewolves? Silver or gold? STEM or humanities? Books or movies? Rainy days or humid days? Sweet or sour? Sci-fi or comedy? Pastel or dark hues? Candy or chocolate? Ice cream or chips? Sun or moon? Winter or Summer? Sweet or savory? Spring or Fall? Beach or forest? Sunset or sunrise? Water park or adventure park? Gummies or hard candy?

“Date night out or date night in?” Jared smirked at this one, looking up in intrigue.

Jensen looked up to the ceiling contemplating before responding, “I prefer date nights in, but I don’t mind date nights out depending on what it is. I like cheesy dates out… and if they’re not wild I quite enjoy them.”

“Oh yeah? So, would you like mini golfing, bowling, or a drive around town sort of thing?”

“I would, yes. What’s your preference then? Date night in or out?”

“Out, I think. I quite like adventure. More memories.”

Jensen smiled softly at that. “Noted. Okay, next one?”

Jared glanced down at the phone before his smile turned wicked. He didn’t look up as he read off the next question, “Top or bottom?”

Jensen had been taking a sip of wine from the bottle when he heard this, sputtering and dribbling the cool liquid down his chin as he gasped. “I’m sorry, what? That’s surely not on there.” He hesitated, “is it?”

Jared just chuckled and shook his head, “No, you’re right. It’s not on there.”

Jensen grumbled, his voice sounding like rolling thunder. “Damn it, Jared.”

“Well, sue me, I’m curious!” Jared sounded as if he were indignant. His laugh however, showed that he was feeling just as airy as Jensen was.

“Jared…” Practically a growl this time.

“Please, I’m your boyfriend, aren’t I? I want to know!”

“Pretend boyfriend, Jared.” Jensen sighed, not quite frustrated. He had a smile tugging at his lips that he refused to let free. He couldn’t let Jared know he was tipsy enough to actually sort of enjoy this joke.

“Yeah, pretend. So, let me pretend more accurately, yeah? Top or bottom?” Jared didn’t seem to want to give up. He had a loose smile and his eyes gleamed with mischief, slightly glazed from inebriation.

“What does that even mean? ‘Pretend more accurately’?”

“Well, should I jack off or finger myself?” Jared’s grin was positively impish.

“Christ.”

“Nope, still me, you know, Jared.”

“Jared!”

“Oh, alright.”

Jared let it go this time, knowing that if he continued he’d be pushing his luck. He always seemed to know when not to push Jensen any further. Jensen truly appreciated that about Jared: he knew his limitations and even though he tested them, he never pushed through them enough to make Jensen uncomfortable. Jared respected him and his feelings enough to know that Jensen had the final say. It wasn’t like any of Jensen’s previous relationships. _Just tell me. Oh, come on Jenny, just spit it out. It’s not that bad, just say it. Just do it, baby. Nothing’s wrong with this, it’ll be fun. We’re having fun, aren’t we, Jenny? See? All you needed was a little push in the right direction._ But, with Jared, there was none of that; no force, no cold shoulder until he spoke, no excessive effort being made to convince (or rather coerce) him into admission. Jared was just tipsy. He was being honest, playful, and wouldn’t try to make Jensen answer anything he didn’t want to. It was just flirting.

Jensen could do that. Jensen _wanted_ to do that. In fact, his brain was telling him that this was the best idea ever.

“Jen?”

“Oh, sorry, hm?”

“I asked, statue or painting?”

“Bottom.” As soon as the word left his mouth, the world around him seemed to freeze. There was silence and Jensen could feel himself start to panic. _That wasn’t the answer to_ that _particular question, you drunk idiot._ “I uh, I mean, statue.”

“Right.” Jared’s voice seemed strangled, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh, gasp, or just move on from the conversation out of embarrassment.

Jensen cleared his throat, “um, what about you?”

“Top.”

“Okay, that’s, um, good.”

“Mm… and painting. Why statue?”

Jared had scooted closer to him on the floor in the meantime. They were both sitting somewhat on their knees, but now they almost touched. The air between them seemed thick and, if Jensen listened carefully, he imagined he could hear the fizzling pop of electricity and energy. _Thud. Thud thud. Thud. Thud thud thud._ Jensen wondered if Jared could hear his heart pounding against his chest.

Remembering the question became more difficult, he felt like he was just asked for the answer to the meaning of life. Jensen could almost feel the numerous thoughts bouncing around in his brain, distracing and confusing him. _Jared’s so close. Close enough to touch, should I? He smells so nice; what cologne is that? Why_ do _you like statutes? Did Jared admit that he thinks about you when he gets off? How should I go about describing my love of statues?_

“Um, marble statues are particularly, um, beautiful, I guess? That seems like an understatement though. Each statue used to be a hunk of material and someone had to _carve_ those details into it. Sometimes, you can see light shine through the fabric of a cloak covering the body of a woman like anything by Chauncey Bradley Ives. Or, there was this statue from 1622 by Gian Lorenzo Bernini called The Rape of Proserpina. It’s obviously a horrible act and fuck Pluto honestly, but that statue is breathtaking. You can see the grip he has on her thigh almost like it’s a photograph or even _real_ and that’s just insane. Or, think about Michelangelo’s David? The details of the skin? It looks real and human. You can see the definition in his muscles, in his pecs. You can see the veins in his arms popping out and it’s simply sensual.”

Jared watched as Jensen rambled on about the virtue of statues over paintings. Though, if Jensen were a tad soberer, he’d realize that Jared wasn’t really watching him necessarily, but his lips. His gaze intent and unyielding; he licked his lips once, not hungrily, but almost desperately. Desperate like he was trying to restrain himself. Jared had a soft smile toying at his now red and spit slick lips.

“Sinful.” He whispered.

“Sorry?” Jensen finally stopped rambling about the amount of skill necessary to make statues and swallowed audibly.

Jared simply reached out towards Jensen, but stopped just short of having pressed his fingers to Jensen’s lips. The air between them fizzled even more acutely. Jensen felt like his eyes were about to pop out from their sockets and his heart out from his chest with nervousness and surprise at the gesture. His blood was rushing and he could feel the dull throb in his veins as his heart worked over time.

Jared smiled, and slowly, as if not to spook Jensen, lowered his hand down between their almost touching knees. He glanced at the phone, still in his other hand, the screen casting a soft glow upon his face.

“Freckles or dimples?”

Jensen didn’t hesitate. “Dimples.”

Jared smiled, showing off his own dimples. Jensen reached out, just as Jared had, his fingers about to poke the deep indents that just appeared beside Jared’s stunning grin before stopping himself. Like Jared had, he just lowered his hand between their knees, his hand parallel to Jared’s on the floor.

A dusty rose color spread up into Jared’s ears and he quickly tried to hide it by brushing his hair off from his face and back, giving it a soft shake to cover his ears again.

This time, when Jared put his hand down, it was so close to Jensen’s that their pinkies touched.

Jensen stared down at their touching fingers, afraid to chance a look up at Jared. His head was swimming and his veins pulsed with the heat of alcohol flowing through them.

A whispered ‘freckles’ broke Jensen’s trance. He glanced up at Jared who just smiled softly, his eyes not quite meeting Jensen’s because he was glancing at Jensen’s nose and cheeks instead. Jared didn’t have to say it to know what he was thinking.

Jensen liked dimples because he liked Jared’s dimples. Jared liked freckles because he appreciated the little specks on Jensen. Jared didn’t just like freckles, he liked _Jensen’s_ freckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr [here (personal tumblr)](http://gezelligday.tumblr.com) and [here (spn tumblr)](http://ghostidjits.tumblr.com)! I do take requests, but I am currently focusing the majority of my time to this bad boy, so you'll have to be patient and understanding.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Your support thus far has been absolutely amazing and I can't tell you how much your words of appreciation mean to me. I am so glad that my portrayals of the characters are realistic and relatable. Your kind words mean the world to me and inspire me to keep writing. I never guessed that this work would get this warm and loving reception, but I am so thankful that it has.
> 
> I am starting classes again soon, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to write or post another chapter. Hopefully within the next month(ish), but I can't make any promises. Thanks for sticking with me... I know reading WIPs is never easy. You're the best and I'll try my best for all of you.
> 
> Lots of love!!


End file.
